User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Five Questions!
Just so you know... Well or know this... This is oh uh... This is that tho a blog with questions just like my FIRST blog in this wiki, now i do five questions again and it is about parodies... Wait! It is NOT asking like "Why do ya use (Character) as (Role)" Or something, no it is not asking like that, do not worry! What i mean is for parodies ya is about to do or something like that, i am "Choosing" roles for ya, yeah idk why i decided i could do it in a blog is so idk but i could give some info as a friend should i? i hope ya know what i meant, i did give ya some choices for a character or something like that, which is obviously my idea coming out of my head, my ideas to be specific... So... Ya is free to choose and such i try my best... Question 1: When you do "Giggles Possible" i was at least thinking role about Rufus, so i thought either Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) or Reuben (Minecraft: Story Mode) to be him, both of them was also choices for Bucky in "The Yellow Rabbit's New Groove" and ya did plan Nutty but then Reuben and it remind me they can work as pets in parodies... Or maybe this one i am not sure, also... Bucky could be a role for Rufus as well, right... So it is either... Either a green squirrel, a normal squirrel or a pig as Rufus, tho so... Right ya can choose any of these three if ya think one of these? Question 2: I was also thinking about "Wendy and Kirby" when ya is going to do it, how about Sans and Papyrus (Undertale) as Jumba and Pleakley? Well, who is who? It is for ya to decide i guess, i was thinking them since they are uh... Monsters i guess? Skeletons as aliens, i was thinking since they are a duo, idk about it but they could work, unless ya had some other characters in mind or else it could be those Skeleton Brothers maybe? Question 3: I guess i am doing this surprise so... This is a surprise, some clues i say since i explain the characters in this story of the movie, if this parody idea sounds good... I can give you info i guess, Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) or Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) is the main character, and Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) or Penny (The Amazing World of Gumball) is the girl he marry in the future, well depending who ya choose i guess, so depending who is the hero, Gumball's parents or two rabbits or just random characters is the hero's parents, and Fliqpy (HTF) or Dr. Wrecker (TAWOG) is the main villain who kill his dad, and since the villain have a trio, i guess those three from PJ Masks can be his assistans, because why not? I guess Fliqpy if Cuddles or Dr. Wrecker if Gumball right? Really so either however, Fliqpy or Dr. Wrecker takes over his home, and right... The hero later meets two new friends, i was thinking Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode) and Steve (Minecraft) to be them, also, when ya do future parodies, can Jesse and Steve (me) be duo characters again? Since he and me seems to be BFFs, and Jesse is the genius and i am not so stupid but i am actually the silly one of us two, and the rest of characters is for you to decide, even if there is very little left, i did give ya info of the characters, did ya know well which movie i talk about or? If ya know ya can say in the comments and k ya can choose these as i say i guess? Question 4: Well, i was thinking... I guess ya did told me ya saw "Sponge Out of Water" and even if ya haven't seen the show very much, and only saw half of the first movie, tho ya said ya liked this movie, so since ya said so... Ya could maybe parody this? I also have ideas for the full cast... Sadly most of them is not choose stuff, i guess ya at least like how i think? If ya like this idea then the title could be: "The CuddlesBob Movie: Rabbit Out of Parody" Idk if it is a good title, but yes, i said who it was, i hope ya like my idea and here is the roles: Spongebob Squarepants - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) Patrick Star - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) (Well Gumball is not dumb like Patrick, but he is doing silly stuff so why not?) Squidward Tentacles - Eric Cartman (South Park) (Tho, Cartman do not have tentacles tho but he is grumpy and rude so why not?) Mr. Krabs - Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) Plankton - The main villain, and at least he is the character ya can choose three different roles, here is few of them: Mr. Pickels (Happy Tree Friends), Master Frown (Unikitty!) or Flowey (Undertale)? Well, Mr. Pickels is small and green, ya even used Plankton as him in Happy Parody Friends, Master Frown seems to be like Plankton, he do not wanna teamwork because of how he is but very sure, he is not short like these others but he most likely is forced to work with Cuddles, and Flowey is small and evil and thought he could fit, but it is up to you! ;) Sandy Cheeks - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) Mrs. Puff - Mummy Pig (Peppa Pig) (Let me explain, since at least i have watched the show, in one episode, Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff was dating, so it explains why i choose this choice, or it could be anybody idk...) Pearl - Peppa Pig (Yeah, she is the daughter of Mr. Krabs, that is why tho i choose Peppa, so Pearl is a whale and she is dancing in the end credits saying "This dance is so last year." Or idk, could be Peppa for the role...) Burger-Beard - Just like Plankton, ya also can choose for him, rlly, right two roles for him tho, and since he is also the villain, idk i think these two could work: Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) or Hadrian (Minecraft: Story Mode) Well if ya is choosing a villain, or idk, i thought these could work but it depends what ya choose... Bubbles The Dolphin - Papyrus (Undertale) And The Seagulls - Well, i guess they count as villains so... They could be The Willie Brothers (Home on the Range) but if ya is gonna choose animal characters, here are "Plan B:" Lifty and Shifty (Happy Tree Friends), Moonlight, Hurty, Pink Fong and Snowers? Mostly have to be specific however, Pink Fong is gonna be Kyle btw, the seagull with a name and blue eyes i guess, but ya know... The Seagulls is not THAT evil, they are fans of SpongeBob and wants him to have a happy ending so if ya gonna choose nice characters, here is the nice character version: Nutty (Happy Tree Friends), Reuben (Minecraft: Story Mode), Bucky (The Emperor's New Groove), Rufus (Kim Possible), Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) and Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog). And yes, Nutty is gonna be Kyle btw, so what do ya choose? A: The Willie Brothers, B: Evil animal characters or C: Nice animal characters? Also, since SpongeBob and friends turns into superheroes in the movie, ya can also choose which characters they will turn into, since Cuddles and friends will look different then, ok maybe "The Coon" is Superhero Squidward (Sour Note) since Cartman is Squidward? Anyway if ya like my idea... Even if ya did not watch the show much, did ya like this idea? Ya saw the movie and should know the roles, well... Your welcome btw if ya like this idea! And Question 5: Ya noticed ya did at least parody Disney Movies, but ya still did not do a parody of a "PIXAR" Movie, and well so far as i know... If ya plan one for Toy Story, Should Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) be Buzz Lightyear? Since he can fly and that, also i was thinking Petunia as Jessie, why? Because in the third movie, they become a couple, and idk who you ship with Splendid but PetuniaXSplendid is... Ok i guess? He even gave her a present in christmas which is a ring but she wanted one, anyway, if ya think this is a good idea... Your welcome! IF ya readed very careful, did ya like these parody eh ideas? Let me know in the comments, yes ya answer me with 1: 2: 3: 4: and 5: So we can focus all questions and answers, thanks for watching btw! Category:Blog posts